There have been known electronic devices provided with a rib in the housing to absorb shock load acting on an electronic component moving in the housing due to an inertial force or the like (see, for example, Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2008-281644).
This type of electronic devices are required to reduce stress caused by the shock load acting on an electronic component.